Black Butterfly
by Shinra-Turk
Summary: Tatsuya Sudou hears voices, believes in aliens, and has an unhealthy obsession with fire. Despite all of this he also wants to become popular and gain the respect of his father. The outcome of all his attempts is.... Sin and Punishment fic
1. First Day

**Black Butterfly**

_Tatsuya Sudou- Persona 2: Eternal Punishment._

**Summery**: Sudou's family and school experiences shape who he is and who he will become. After a chance meeting with Nyarlathotep his fate is sealed.

**Notes:** This is NOT Tatsuya Suou, it's Tatsuya SUDOU. They're very different people. Tatsuya SUOU is Katsuya's little brother and star of Innocent Sin. Tatsuya SUDOU is Tatsuzou's son, King Leo (in innocent sin) and paper-bag-man (in eternal punishment) Yeah, Sudou's the crazy one that hears voices. XDD This is mainly his story in Batsu.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either of the Persona 2 games, but I DO own this fanfiction. It may not be reproduced or altered without my explicit permission.

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter 1: First Day**

Tatsuya Sudou stared into the bright, clean mirror, quickly rummaging his fingers through his mid-length, thick, blond hair. He allowed his reflection to gaze back for a minute before his lips curved upward into his usual sardonic smile.

He didn't consider himself the most handsome of men, but he certainly didn't think he was bad looking either, and _that_ was the crux of it all. He would show his father he was more than meets the eye. He would show him that he wasn't the worthless piece of shit that his father always had told him he was. No. He would show his father that he meant something, that he was better than that. He would prove it by turning over a new leaf, starting with his first day of high school. No longer would he be known as "that weird kid" or "that freak," he would be given a better nickname. Maybe "that cool guy" or "that sexy-beast." Tatsuya now stared into space. To him the possibilities were endless.

After another moment of him taking pleasure in his reflection he heard a bell ring loud and clear over the intercom. The second one that day.

Tatsuya turned away from the mirror and began to take long strides out of Seven's bathroom, confident with his plan. The strong school lights shone down upon his pale skin, giving the appearance that he .was glowing, that he was a star, that-

"Shit, that was the late bell!"

--

By the time Tatsuya had made it to his class, his freshly preened hair was in disarray, his breath ragged, and his confidence? Gone.

Ten minutes. Ten whole minutes it had taken him to find his first class. In retrospect he realized that maybe he should have actually planned out how he was going to become popular instead of just figuring it was going to happen. Sudou didn't feel like dwelling on that fact though, and as he slipped through the classroom door, he was greeted by two dozen pairs of eyes.

"Late." It took a second for this word to register in Tatsuya's mind. His realized that his thought process seemed to be working a bit slow that day.

"Late?" He asked meekly. Maybe he had just misheard.

Two dozen eyes looked in his direction.

"Oh!" the cogs in his mind began spinning at normal speed again. "You mean to class!"

The only response his comment was given was the single raise of an eyebrow, and the room was silent. Tatsuya's head drooped and he migrated towards the lone seat in the back of the class. The day already had gotten off to a bad start.

--

By midday he had almost entirely given up on making his first day at Seven Sisters a success. Almost. The third period was about to end and he had yet to speak more than the three sentence he had uttered at the very beginning of the day. And after his first period of literature he realized that two of those three sentences were probably fragments. He figured that speaking less meant that he had less room for mistakes. He would just wait and lie low for the perfect time to make his big entrance, or at least recover from his _first_ entrance.

By this time he was beginning to realize the exact social structure of class. To his front left were the geeks. "Snot-nosed bastards" he had thought when one had made a smart-assed comment when he sat down after begin late.

To his front right were the jocks, the people that Tatsuya described as "fucking morons." There were groups in between, but he didn't really care about any of them. Those weren't the people he would have to endear himself to. They were just extras, waste, weirdos. Of course, he was apart of their group right now, but eventually he would move up, that he was still confident of, and making lasting relationships with any of them would just hold him back.

"Tatsuya Sudou?" Tatsuya's was slapped back into reality and out of his day-dreaming. A new teacher had entered the room since he'd last paid attention, and his name had been called. For… a question? Sudou noticed everyone staring at him for the second time that day.

"_I guess now would be a good time to say something_," he thought, sitting up a bit straighter, preparing his mind for the answer he was going to give.

"Uh?"

Okay, maybe that wasn't the answer the teacher wanted. The class continued to stare and Tatsuya watched his instructor's eyebrow raise, for the second time that day. "_I think I should have asked what the question was before responding,_" he thought, blushing from embarrassment.

"Tatsyua Sudou, 'Um' does not tell me whether or not you're the son of _the_ Tatsuzou Sudou," the teacher moved to sit back down, his fingertips trailing lightly on his deep brown desk.

Tatsuya's jaw dropped slightly. "_What?_" He thought. Another awkward silence, and then again he thought "_I guess I should give some response._" So as Tatsuya bobbed his head up and down, the class and teacher slowly removed their gazes from him. Finally, the class resumed as normal.

Sudou felt himself give a sigh of relief. "_Okay, so I think I've avoided social disaster so far. Only a few more hours to go. Then I can go home and figure out how to fix this travesty. And I can choose my new nickname! 'Big-boy's sounding awfully good right now…"_

--

It was towards the end of the day when the next school-life changing event happened.

Looking back on it, Tatsuya clearly remembered that the room seemed darker at the time, and he figured that he should have taken that as a bad omen.

That or he should have realized that the room was bound to be darker when the lights were turned off for a film.

In any case, he remembered that the room had grown quite a bit darker, and the dim of the emergency light flooded his desk with a strange yellow light. It was toward the end of the day, maybe the last period had already ended. Tatsuya wouldn't have known, since he had been daydreaming the entire day. In any case, the instructor had already left for the day, and most kids were grabbing their books, getting ready to head out.

That was when he was finally noticed.

"Hey! You're that Sudou boy, right?" Tatsuya dumbly nodded, wondering how exactly a fifteen year-old kid knew of his father. After all, he wasn't a pop-star or diva or anything…he was a political figure. Didn't kids not pay attention to those nowadays?

"Don't say much, do ya?" Now kids were beginning to gather around like vultures, coming in for the kill. Tatsuya remained silent, trying to huddle as far down to his desk as he could.

"He's kinda twitchy too, ya know? Like he's crazy or somethin'. The silent-but-deady type. The one that'll snap." Other students murmured in agreement to this.

"_Say something, SAY SOMETHING!_" Tatsuya's mind was telling him. His body, on the other hand, wasn't responding properly. It was just shaking and sweating uncontrollably. "_Please, PLEASE!_" But apparently the connection between his mind and lips was a bit off that day, because in his defense all he could say was "Mmpf" and even that went unnoticed.

"No, he's said a lot, remember, those three sentences at the beginning of the day?"

Damn, Tatsuya hated sarcasm. He felt like crying, and not for the first time that day. Crying now, though, would only make things harder for him. A witty comeback was what was needed in this situation. Either that or someone to protect him: to stand up for him. His lips continued to try and form words and eyes scanned the circle of peers, trying to find one that would-

"-Yeah, and two of those sentences were fragments!" A kid from the smart-asses. Not the type of defense he was looking for.

Tatsuya's lips kept moving in his defense, but he found no sound was coming out.

"Look at 'em," Tatsuya's eyes snapped to the other side of the room; it was a Fucking Moron, "can't even think of what to say. Can't even defend himself!"

Their voices sounded, no, felt, stifling. His lower lip trembled slightly, and his breathing became ragged for the second time that day. "No," his whisper was soft, inaudible to everyone except for him. "No, no, no, no, no. Not again. Not again." Voices were still around him. All around him. The other freshmen's voices. "Father's going to kill me. He's really going to kill me this time." His lips kept forming those words over and over again, mind racing back to all the times he had-

"What's he doing!" Voices kept circling him, and Tatsuya felt his hands tighten into a fist. More voices, and he kept muttering the same thing.

He kept his mind focused on that and off what was going on around him, until a single voice rose from the midst of "Look at him, mumbling to himself. What a fucking psychopath."

"_Psychopath?"_ Tatsuya felt his heart beat quicken. "_Psychopath!" _His thoughts rose and boiled over.

And at that moment Tatsuya Sudou's high school nickname was chosen.

* * *

**AN:** This will be ongoing, and I promise the writing will get at least slightly better next chapter, since I hopefully won't be rushed as much. All comments are welcome and appreciated. :P

I'll edit this chapter again some day.

**Preview:**

**Chapter 2: Aliens**

Tatsuya "psychopath" Sudou finds himself ranting about the power of Aliens to his History teacher, and forms an unlikely ally in his conspiracy theories. He also speaks with his father… With not-so-happy results.


	2. Aliens

_AN: Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter:hands out cookies and milk: I didn't know there were so many Sudou fans out there:P_

_I'm not sure I like this chapter as much as the first, but oh well. This'll get better as it progresses…_

* * *

**Black Butterfly**

**Chapter 2: Aliens**

If there were only one adjective to describe Tatsuya Sudou that adjective would be "sneaky." Well, not really. In fact, that word would probably be "idealist" or even "eccentric," but that was beside the point. The point was, "sneaky" described him almost as well and was exactly how he was acting after school that day.

Tatsuya had only been in school for a few weeks; three, maybe four at the most. He'd lost count at the end of the first one, and already he was ready to leave and never return. It wasn't that he didn't like to learn, on the contrary, he'd always described himself as sort of a nerd, so it was quite unfortunate that every school day had become Hell.

He would get up, get dressed, dodge his father in the hallway on his way to breakfast, go to school, get harassed by other students, teachers, and sometimes even the classroom gerbil, and then run to his chauffer so he could get home, which was where he was _supposed _to be currently heading.

Not now though, he had work to do, and for that work he had to be sneaky. This was why he found himself huddled behind a bookcase filled to the brim with novels he had no interest in.

"Is anyone coming?" He asked no one in particular, reddish-brown eyes peering around a bookcase and down through a fairly-packed library. In his arms he clutched a few books. There hadn't been much for him to choose from, so he'd just taken whatever he could find and tried to sneak away.

Normally he wouldn't be so nervous in a library since he'd long ago found that the poetry that he adored so much was easily found there and had become a common patron of the establishment.

Today was different though, and Tatsuya knew that and had planned accordingly. Instead of going to his usual section, he'd taken a little detour. First he went to the family help section. Recently his non-existent relationship with his father had been growing even more…well… non-existent, and he'd figured now it was time for him to finally take a stand.

He'd been planning out exactly what he would say to his father for the last week, much to the chagrin of the teachers' whose classes he'd been planning in. They'd thought he was a bit strange since the beginning, especially since his nickname was "psychopath," but their ideas about him had only gone further downhill when, throughout the week, he'd yelled things like "Dad, don't you love me?" and "Will my hairline start receding like yours someday?" In any case, he'd been planning for the entire week, and he thought it wasn't a bad idea to see what the professionals said about his predicament.

But he'd only riffled through a few books before he finally decided to head over to the section he'd initially stopped into the library to visit. Each student had been given a topic for a research project. His was "water," but he'd thought that to be a boring, over-researched subject, no matter what his teacher insisted, and instead opted for a very different subject.

This was why he found himself desperately trying to cover the titles of the books he'd chosen, while struggling with his school bag to find his library card. After stumbling a bit, he'd finally succeeded with the card just in time for the line he was waiting in to move, and the books to be checked out.

"_Finally._" Tatsuya let out an exasperated sigh, and slowly put the books down on the table.

The woman sitting at the counter looked up at him for a long moment, and Tatsuya secretly wished she would hurry up. Finally, she looked down at his selection, and began signing each piece out. She started with the one on top, the one with its title glaring at her.

"The Truth is Out There: A Beginner's Guide to Aliens?_" _The librarian read the title of the book out loud, and then slowly she looked up at Tatsuya again, skepticism written all over her face.

"Erm…" The boy was at loss for words. He hadn't thought that she might glance at the titles of his selections. "Ummm, I want to learn about something new?" He offered.

No response. The librarian simply looked back down his items before asking for his card and letting him go.

- - - - -

Tatsuya sighed as he held his books tightly to his chest.

"Step 2 was successful, I've almost accomplished my mission…"

The hot sun blazed down on Tatsuya's back as he walked down the sidewalk to his house. He could already see his destination off in the distance, the house he lived in was by far one of the biggest in Sumaru City, and was located in the Rengendai ward. For a minute Tatsuya found himself squinting his eyes and looking to his right, where he could see the Araya Shrine, a place he'd visited a few times when he was little.

The sun's rays reflected off of the shrine in an odd way, making it seem like it was on fire.

"On fire…" Tatsuya muttered to himself, switching his load over to one hand, so he could shield his own eyes from the sun as he looked at the shrine. "Why does this seem so…." He grasped for words, but couldn't find them. For an instant he was temporarily blinded in his right eye, and for some reason, this, combined with the way Araya Shrine looked, gave him an inexplicable feeling of Déjà vu. In front of him, as he gazed at the shrine, a darkly colored bug went flying by. If he'd seen it, his paranoia would have told him that it was watching him, observing what was happening.

But he didn't see it. Instead of feeling paranoid, Tatsuya just felt that he had forgotten something that he shouldn't have; that he'd seen this all before…

That feeling quickly passed as Tatsuya felt himself being slapped on the back of the arm. His recent acquisition fell heavily to the ground. "Fuck," Tatsuya muttered under his breath. Part of him got the distinct feeling that his mission just got a little bit more difficult.

"Hey, what ya got there, Psychopath?" A group of boys from his class huddled around him.

Tatsuya ignored them and instead scrambled to pick up his books. His eyes scanned the ground, "_I've already picked up three, but I could have sworn I'd checked out four…_"

"Don't Stick That There? Psychopath, what kind of books are you reading?" The tallest kid smirked as Tatsuya attempted to grab it back.

"_Why, why do these things happen to me?_" Tatsuya thought, jumping to grab the book back. He felt his throat become dry and scratchy as he heard the other kids jeering, and the tallest bobbed the book directly over his head.

"It's--," Tatsuya jumped a bit higher, but still no luck.

"About," he continued to jump, but this time shot his right leg out, pulling the tallest's feet out from under him.

"PROBING!" Success! The book was back in his possession!

So why was he just standing there?

Tatsuya looked around for a minute, a bit surprised that he's been successful in his endeavor, since that was pretty uncommon, before realizing, "_Oh, I should probably run now, huh?"_

Tatsuya then ran, andfast, in the direction of his home.

- - - - - -

He didn't accomplish anything the rest of the night. His father came home particularly late so Tatsuya never got a chance to talk to him, and the boy only glanced over his books a few times. Instead, he thought about what happened that day at the shrine. He felt like he was on the verge of remembering something, but wasn't sure what….

"What's going on…" He mumbled, drawing his stuffed alien pillow close to his chest and nibbling on its long, green arm. He stretched out on his bed in his room and looked up at the ceiling. It glowed a dim aquamarine since he'd recently purchased glow-in-the-dark star ceiling ornaments.

The boy sighed slightly and rolled over. "There's also the problem of what to do with my dad…." He closed his eyes for a minute and pressed his head into the alien. He felt strangely comforted by its presence. After a moment Tatsuya felt himself curling up into a little, yawning ball. Another minute and he would be fast asleep, dreaming of aliens and fire, full of a hope that had sprung out of nowhere that the next day would be a better one, and that a relationship with his father might be possible in the future.

- - - - - - -

The next day came and went as quickly as it can go for someone who sleeps during class. Tatsuya got up, got dressed, picked up his boxed lunch that the maid had left out, and then went to school where he stayed dressed, but not awake. He found that he twitched and shouted random things out loud much less often when asleep, so he took every opportunity to rest his eyes. Plus, he didn't have to deal with the other students or the teacher when asleep.

So when he got to school he would usually just fall asleep, waking only when he needed to take tests, which he would usually get every answer right on, or when his stomach told him it was time for lunch.

Despite the fact that he used his stomach as an alarm clock, he rarely overslept.

"Hey," Tatsuya felt someone pat his shoulder. He was a bit surprised. It was a gentle tap not rough or forceful. Kind of nice. Tatsuya would go as far as say that it felt even…fatherly to him. Of course, as with any time anyone showed the slightest bit of caring toward him, Tatsuya was more than a bit surprised, and showed it in the way he woke up.

"Urhhhmmm! What is it! What's going on? Is there a fire!" The boy jumped out of his sea and looked around to see his classroom deserted, save for himself and one man.

Sudou immediately calmed down and gave the man in front of him a writhing glare. It seemed like he was the one that had woken him and Tatsuya was suspicious as to exactly _why._ It looked as if there was no fire, which he was slightly disappointed about, and there was no pressing reason why he'd needed to be waken.

The man standing in front of him smiled kindly. His slightly gaunt face and dark eyes gave an oddly tender appearance. "You were asleep and school's been out for an hour… I thought I should wake you," The man laughed, but not unkindly, and Sudou eased up a bit. "My name's Mr. Kashihara, I'm a History teacher here." He held out his hand for Tatsuya to shake it.

Tatsuya stared at the man for a moment; his eyes darted from his face, to his hand, and then back to his face again. "_Does he want me to…Shake his hand?_" Tatsuya wondered. He paused for a moment before dumbly sticking his hand out, and returned the gesture.

Kashihara laughed softly again. "You are…?"

"Tatsuya…Tatsuya Sudou…"

The man straightened suddenly, drawing himself up to his full height. That name sounded familiar to him somehow… He absent-mindedly brushed flecks of invisible dirt from his white dress shirt, a habit of his when he got nervous. "So, Tatsuya, what are you learning about in History now?" He tried to make conversation, and to shake the bizarre feeling he was getting while standing next to the boy.

Tatsuya, as with every other word Kashihara had addressed to him, was taken aback. "Ummm…. Ancient western civilizations," he muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"So you know about the Maiyans?" Kashihara asked. He had the strangest feeling that the conversation was going in a direction it shouldn't be: that he was saying something he shouldn't, but he ignored it.

"Mayans?" Tatsuya looked up at the teacher. "You mean that South American civilizat-"

"No," Kashihara cut of the boy mid-sentence. When he continued his voice was low and a slight smile lit his gaunt face, "that's not what I was referring to at all." He paused, turning away from Tatsuya, and muttered under his breath, "But that seems like something I shouldn't know about…" Kashihara felt a strange sense of Déjà vu while he looked at this boy. "_Where had _that_ come from?"_ He wondered about his last statement.

In the back of his mind he remembered reading some book… "_In-La-something_" he couldn't remember its full title, but at the same time, he distinctly remembered never hearing of any book with such a name. This left the man very confused, and he began turning to walk away. He needed a drink or something, _something _to clear his mind. He felt that there was something he was on the verge of remembering that he wasn't supposed to remember, and, yet, he knew if he continued down this path he would have no choice but to do so. It was a strange, unknown feeling of knowing everything, and yet not knowing anything.

Tatsuya was interested now. He took a few silent steps toward the History teacher, not caring how strange he looked. "You mean, that Maiyans, right? With an 'i'?"

Kashihara stopped, and Tatsuya took a few more steps toward him, attempting to close the distance. There was something he needed to ask the teacher, but he wasn't sure what, just like there was something Kashihara _should_ know that he just didn't. When Kashihara paused Tatsuya took another step toward him. "Aliens, you're talking about Ali-."

He stopped talking when Kashihara turned around and the boy saw his face. "Talk to me later," the teacher muttered, "there's something on my mind… I can't discuss this now…"

Tatsuya watched the man leave, wondering exactly what had happened, and exactly _what_ they had both been talking about. He smiled a bit, though he wasn't sure why and turned back to his desk, moving to gather his things.

Then, suddenly, he stopped, his gaze fixed at a single point.

On top of his backpack, something sat, watching him.

A butterfly. It's color not a beautiful gold, but, instead, a haunting black.

- - - - - -

When Tatsuya got home that night he wasn't sure exactly how to announce his presence to his father. All of that day, up until his talk with Kashihara, he had been wondering exactly how he should try and get the man's attention. Thoughts of his non-existent relationship with his only living relative consumed him… well, thoughts of him and aliens. But the aliens were always a subject that weighed heavily on his mind.

Tatsuya had decided that he would try and talk to his father about his mother. All he knew about her was that she was gone and, Tatsuya assumed, at one point she had been living… If she wasn't _still_ living… The boy really knew nothing about her.

While he waited for his father to come home from work he coached himself. "Okay Tatsuya, this is it. This is your chance to finally gain his respect, his admiration-" He paused, "Well, at least you'll get a minute of his time."

Tatsuya let his mind wander, thinking about how great it would be when his father finally acknowledged his existence and didn't even notice when the man he wanted to impress the most was already in the house and halfway up the stairs that led to his room.

"Father!" The words sounded foreign in the boy's mouth. Tatsuzou continued up the stairs. "Father, wait!" Another yell, well, more of a shriek actually, Tatsuya had expected his father to turn around when he first called his name; he wasn't mentally prepared to scream it out a second time.

Still nothing. _"Why isn't he responding?" _Tatsuya felt his emotions get the better of him. For fifteen years he'd been to afraid to try and talk to his father, and when he did attempt to talk to him, it never went well. Fifteen years. "_And now he ignores me entirely._" His teachers at school had been the same way, the only reason they'd ever taken interest in him was because he was a Sudou… He had no friends… Even Mr. Kashihara didn't seem to take as much of an interest in him as he felt he should.

Tatsuya collapsed on the couch, well aware that his father wouldn't be turning around. For the first time in a while he totally felt emotionally drained. Spent. Exhausted. "_There's_ _always tomorrow, maybe he didn't hear you…" _But the lie didn't work. With strength that he didn't know he had remaining, he followed his father, but where Tatsuzou turned left he turned right and went to his own room.

The lights were off and the stars that he'd hung on his ceiling not the day before were not casting any light.

Tatsuya's eyes stung, his throat burned, and every other part of him was devoid of all feeling, save for a tingly feeling that eventually turned into a full-blown ache in his chest. He slumped down to the carpeted floor; felt his body heaving, his burning throat trying to make noise, but being unable to come out with anything that sounded remotely human.

It was at the moment that the boy realized without actually realizing that he didn't belong there. It was at that moment, when he was huddled in the corner of his own room, face soaked from the rain that wasn't falling, that Tatsuya Sudou realized that he was an Alien in his own home.

* * *

_AN: Though this story takes place in the Batsu reality, I'm obviously going to have quite a few Tsumi references… and it's been a loooonnnng time since I've played that game. XD_

_Anyway, as always, all comments are appreciated:P_

_I'll edit this eventually with a little preview of the next chapter._


End file.
